Raziel cayendo en high School DxD
by Raziel angel of the dead
Summary: que pasaría si un grandioso héroe decide dar su vida por su mundo y que su aventura volviera a reiniciar en ese caso nuestro héroe vampíro Raziel caerá al mundo en donde nacerá la leyenda del vástago del equilibrio junto con Ariel la guardiana de equilibrio en DxD #rias, akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Serafall, Rossweise, entres más chicas tanto DxD como en otros universos.


Hola a todos mi nombre es Raziel y sean bienvenidos al reinicio entre soul dragón DxD y high School DxD pero está historia va a hacer más diferente a lo que yo estoy haciendo en mi verdadero fanfic soul dragón DxD, subiré debes en cuando esté fanfic sea en o wattpad también en caso que si no entiende me pueden mandar mensajes para que puedan darme más ideas si más que inicie este fanfic nos vemos al final del capítulo.¿Que hubiera pasado si Raziel (de la versión 1, Soul Dragón DxD) cae en high School DxD?

Capítulo 1 del final alternativo: el sacrificio del vástago, otra vez volviendo a DxD, una gran pelea por el corazón de rías y Sona, Raziel e Issei contra Raizer, una combinación de un dragón con Raziel el legendario vástago del equilibrio

Todo comienza con un Raziel enfurecido por la muerte de rias a manos del Dios antiguo de nosgoth y por esa acción del malvado parásito dios provocó que Raziel pudiera evolucionar en su última forma antigua de todo un verdadero Dios del séptimo universo el primer vampiro-hylden en convertirse en Dios vástago destructor del Dios antiguo de nosgoth whiss, Bills, Zeno Sama, Sirzechs, Azazel, arcangel Miguel, tanin el ex rey dragón, Odin, Zeus, Afrodita, Poseidón, Hades, los demás dioses de la destrucción junto con sus ángeles, Thor, Rossweise, akeno, Gokú, Vegeta, los clanes sitri, agarres, bael, fénix. Koneko, Kuroka, vali, el equipo de vali, algunos dioses japoneses, Xenovia, Irina, mittelt, Reynare, Isabela, Yubelluna, issei, Asia Argento, yuuto, y todos se sorprendieron por la nueva apariencia de Raziel, todos que estuvieron viendo la pelea en contra del Dios antiguo de nosgoth y como éste ser casi derrota a sus líderes de cada reino, los espectadores no podían decir alguna palabra o decir algo por la nueva apariencia de Raziel pero toda la gente de sus respectivos reinos apoyaron e incluso le aplaudieron o dandole porras de alegría por que alguien podrá poner fin a los maleficos planes del Dios antiguo de nosgoth.

Raziel con la nueva evolución tuvo mayor ventaja contra el parasitario dios de nosgoth los fantasmas de los antiguos vampíros e hylden, kein, llanos áudron, lord hylden, los guardianes de los pilares de nosgoth tanto como los vampíros y humanos, los padres de rias y los sirvientes de la casa grémory, Grayfia, milikas, Raizer, Ravel, los señores fénix, lord y Lady sitri,

La abuela de Rossweise, Griselda Quarta, la arcangel Gabriel, gojan, umah, los cinco hermanos de Raziel y algunos que alcanzaron a entrar en la residencia grémory pero los demás estuvieron viendo en una mega pantalla mágica y también en el mundo humano sus compañeros de Raziel de clases y fans de vástago del equilibrio miraron fijamente la evolución de Raziel mientras sostiene el cuerpo de rias mientras grita de furia diciendo: maldito monstruo como te atreviste a matar a rías, mi rías por su causa logré evolucionar gracias rías ahora te voy a vengar mi princesa carmesí y por todas mis chicas que están locamente enamoradas de mi por ellas y por todos y todas las personas de este mundo acabaré contigo bastardo dios falso de nosgoth y también por la muerte de los vampíros e hylden te destruiré es mejor que desaparezca de una vez por todas y que no vuelvas nunca más.

Raziel lanzó sus tres espadas secadoras de almas y la espada del Olimpo al aire mientras liberará el 50% de su máximo poder y combinando las tres energías que el posee las cuales son: El don oscuro, el ki liberado gracias a Gokú y el ki de los dioses también ayudado por whiss y los dioses olímpicos por que ellos tenían escondido la forja de la segadora elemental espíritual divino Reaver para que no cayera en manos de Ares el hijo olvidado por Zeus por ser malvado y querer destronar a su padres Zeus pero fue detenido por Raziel y encerrado en la dimensión demoníaca para que no volviera más al mundo olímpico y humano bueno continuemos. y también los dioses japoneses también estuvieron agradecidos por la ayuda que le han dado Raziel hacia ellos y como agradecimiento Raziel reclamo una antigua espada hecha de jade con poder elemental de aire dentro de una cueva muy antigua que solo los dioses pueden pasar pero deben de confrontar una pruebas muy difíciles, si logran llegar al final de la cueva serán recompensados con una poderosa espada de jade conocida como Kusanagi(cortadora de hierba)con la cual fue bautizado con el poder elemental de aire Raziel logró superar dichas pruebas al final de la cueva sagrada en dónde pudo sacarla de una roca donde se encontraba incrustada la legendaria espada Kusanagi Raziel fue escoltado por akeno vestida de sacerdotisa japonesa, Ravel y raynare también acompañado de Xenovia, mittelt, Isabela y rías mientras el dios principal de los japoneses esperaban con paciencia a Raziel de pronto se abrió un portal dimensional en dónde salió Raziel de la cueva todas felicitaron a Raziel que lograra obtener la espada Kusanagi Raziel trato de combinar con la segadora antigua físico la segadora reaccionó a la legendaria Kusanagi ambas se fusionaron para que la segadora físico tuviera el mayor potencial y mejora del elemento del aire, entre otras historias contadas por todo el mundo DxD.

Pero su mayor prueba era la confrontación final en contra del Dios antiguo de nosgoth

Gritando muy fuertemente a Raziel que es:

Dios antiguo (en su verdadera forma final): maldita sea creo que no debí hacer enfurecer a Raziel, por mi causa Raziel logró también su forma original del verdadero Dios del séptimo universo por su culpa morí dos veces pero esta vez supere sus poderes ya que a complete mi círculo de la vida, muerte y resurrección, yo soy el eje en la que todas las almas son atraídos hacia mi, soy el devorador de la muerte, verdadero purificador de la vida y nadie debe estar fueras de mi influencia, pero al sacar Raziel del círculo de la vida y muerte convertir a este vampíro el mitad hylden vampíro y un devorador de almas pero está vez acabaré contigo tú eres un malestar que debe ser borrado de este mundo de una vez y para siempre, así ya no existirán los vampíros e hylden para detenerme, está bien Raziel si tanto deseas morí en manos del Dios antiguo de nosgoth liberar mi cien por ciento de mi verdadero poder y te haré sentir el mayor humillación para que vean que los fracasados de los vampíros e hylden solo servían como alimento y fortalecer mis poderes pero acabaré contigo Raziel así que mejor que te prepares Raziel jajajajaja.

Raziel: he esperado por mucho tiempo está batalla maldito monstruo para esto me fui a entrenar para poderte superar y fuiste el motor para que yo me hiciera más fuerte y poderoso cuando tú enviastes a mis hermanos para matarme pero no funcionó dios fracasado por tu causa y por enfrentarme a diferentes enemigos logré diferentes evoluciones y con esta nueva forma podré poner fin a tus maleficos planes antiguo dios de nosgoth, por las dimensiones y por todos los seres vivos de este mundo y de todas las demás personas de todas las dimensiones, yo acabaré contigo de una vez por todas para siempre y vengare la muerte de todos que alguna vez trataron de detenerte y de los vampíros e hylden, de Ariel, mis hermanos, mi padre kein, de vorador, llanos áudron, lord hylden y todos los guardianes de los pilares de nosgoth te destruiré y por matar a mi rías grémory te voy a destrozar y te haré sentir la peor humillación posible, es mejor que te despidas de este mundo, yo Raziel que fui elegido por mis hermanos los vampíros e hylden en convertirme en el vástago del equilibrio, redentor y destructor, angel de la muerte del círculo de la vida, muerte y resurrección te enseñaré a no obliga a las demás gente en que entren a tu estúpido motor de la vida y liberar todas las almas atrapadas en tu círculo es mejor que te mueras monstruo deforme jajajaja.

Pero Raziel mostró su nueva segadora de almas más diferente a su versión antigua pero puede cambiar de tamaño mediano o más pesado y fluye un verdadero poder de un antiguo dios destructor por que la verdadera alma de Raziel quedó encerrada en la antigua segadora de almas y al fusionarse con las demás segadoras tanto la única y la espectral y también la hoja del Olimpo creándose así la poderosa y temible Super segadora de almas máxima mientras caía en las manos de Raziel el vampíro recitó un hechizo que es: vae victys conquista para el caído con esta frase, yo raziel libero las almas atrapadas en ese monstruo que no los deja descansar en paz y hoy serán libres para siempre, los ojos de la super segadora de almas máxima libero y el Dios antiguo de nosgoth no sintió alguna debilidad pero en menos de 2 segundos el ojo principal en donde contiene todo su poder se empezó a sentirse débil por falta de almas, lo que él no sabe que Raziel le puso un antiguo hechizo especial para el antiguo dios de nosgoth que era la liberación de todas las almas atrapadas en el ojo del Dios antiguo de nosgoth que es su punto débil y en dónde está todo su poder maligno el parásito gritó de dolor por que Raziel le quitó las almas que le daban mucho poder al estar muy debilitado Raziel empezó a golpear el cuerpo del Dios parasitario de nosgoth, las almas que mató el Dios antiguo de nosgoth y los que pelearon fueron resucitados y regresaron todos a sus cuerpos correspondientes al ver a Raziel de una manera más diferente y la gran sorpresa que Raziel empezó a pelear contra el dios de nosgoth mientras unos se sonprendiero y otros le hicieron porras para que extermine a la amenaza del parásitario del Dios antiguo de nosgoth Raziel utilizado sus nuevas habilidades y la nueva fusión del poder del don oscuro, el ki y el ki de los dioses formando así el ki supremo oscuro Raziel y el dios un poco débil ambos se empezaron a golpear sin parar ninguno de los dos se detenía en golpearse los puños resonaban en todo el campo de batalla las montañas desapareció por el poder de ambos rivales, se empezaron a lanzarse ráfagas de ki y desapareciendo de la vista de todos por la velocidad que llevaban Raziel y el dios antiguo de nosgoth.

Todos se sonprendiero porque Raziel tuviera los mismos poderes del antiguo dios de nosgoth pero más superiores a todas las deidades existentes tanto del dragón ball world y la dimensión DxD por las grandes habilidades de Raziel el vampíro se dió cuenta que el parásito dios no podía seguirle el ritmo y sintió que su energía empezaba a decaer mucho por no estar a costumbrado a su poder al máximo Raziel aprovecho para darle una combinación de patadas junto con una lluvia de puñetazos tanto en la cara como todo su cuerpo con gran moretones de dolor y también arrastró el cuerpo del malvado parásito dios por todo el campo de batalla luego lo aventó al aire mientras Raziel utilizado sus alas de murciélago utilizado su velocidad que el cuerpo del Dios antiguo de nosgoth empezó a rebotar como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto de un lugar a otro todos los que fueron resucitados y los que no fueron asesinados por el Dios antiguo de nosgoth se sonprendiero porque Raziel tuviera más poder oculto pero con su 50% de la mitad de su máximo potencial como el vástago del equilibrio el dios de nosgoth fue humillado de tal formas que Raziel de nuevo arrojó al Dios a los cielos pero el parasitario dios se detuvo pero se harto que este ser lo fuera a humillar a tal grado que un ser inferior a el y como casi le daba el golpe final pero este malvado parásito planeo que era poner fin a esta dimensión de una vez por todas mientras realiza una inmensa bola de energía suficientemente grande como para exterminar todo el mundo DxD pero Raziel se dió cuenta de que este monstruo deforme tratará de destruir la dimensión DxD en un instante también Raziel empezó a realizar su temida técnica especial el kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino ambos seres lanzaron sus máximos poderes realizándose un choque de poderes ambos se empezaron a esforzarse mucho para saber quién ganará en el choque de poderes Raziel ya empezo a ganar terreno con su kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino el dios no pudo aguantar más y recibió el kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino directo enviándolo al espacio todos se sonprendiero por que pensaron que Raziel logró acabar con el dios antiguo de nosgoth Sirzechs y todos que apoyaron en la lucha contra el dios antiguo de nosgoth felicitaron pero Raziel les dijo algo que todos se espantaron que es: al parecer este maldito monstruo no está muerto después que le lanzará mi kame-kame-ha destructor de almas divino a lo mejor en unos instantes llegue para aquí, los demás pusieron uno de alegría a un miedo de como este ser pudiera resistir su mejor ataque especial de Raziel pero todos no se darían cuenta que el parásito llegó tan rápido Raziel vio a un dios antiguo debilitado por su ataque especial.

todos se espantaron con un dios antiguo enfurecido de tal grado que sacó su demás poder oculto Raziel también se dió cuenta este monstruo tuviera más poder ambos seres volvieron a desaparecer de la vista de todos de nuevo volvieron a pelear se oyeron estruendo por todos lados que el planeta tierra DxD se empezaba a destruir por los poderes de ambos uno del Dios antiguo de nosgoth y por otro el vástago del equilibrio uno volando arriba del cielo y el otro aterrizando al suelo mientras está vez volverá a lanzarse sus máximos poderes Raziel y el dios antiguo de nosgoth volvieron hacer el choque de poderes pero está vez con más intensidad que nunca pero Raziel volvería a cometer un gran terrible error fatal es la destrucción del sol mientras Raziel logró acabar con el dios antiguo de nosgoth enviándolo al sol pero por el exceso de poder que Raziel lanzo al dios de nosgoth al sol desintegrándose poco apoco que no quedó nada Raziel se alegró pero se dió cuenta que el sol se empezó a incrementa como un globo a punto de explotar Raziel vio está situación terrible por segunda vez volvió a llorar mientras todos no sabían por que lloraba Raziel señaló hacia arriba su sorpresa sería que el sol estallaría acabando con este mundo mientras Raziel decía sus últimas palabras para salvar la dimensión DxD que es:

Gracias a todos por haberme ayudado en acabar con el dios antiguo de nosgoth estoy muy agradecido pero está vez no creo en volver a la vida, en caso que yo muriera quiero que me hagan una estatua en mi honor por haber salvado a todas las dimensiones y las almas atrapadas por el dios antiguo de nosgoth que no podían descansar en paz, es todo lo que quiero me despido de todos los recordaré nos vemos mis chicas y a ti en especial mi rías grémory hasta luego, mientras ponía un pulgar hacia arriba como despedida para siempre.

Todos se sonprendiero lo que Raziel dijo pero no entendía por qué dijo como si el vástago se sacrificara para salvar la dimensión DxD Gokú se dió cuenta pero antes que dijeran Raziel utilizo la teletransportación para poder crear un escudo divino con la segadora espíritual divino Reaver hacia el sol, Gokú explicó a todos lo que dijo Raziel dijo: al parecer Raziel no pudo controlar su kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino en contra del Dios antiguo de nosgoth, si logró destruirlo por completo pero su exceso de poder hizo que el sol de este sistema solar se empezará a inflar de tal manera que estallaría y por eso Raziel se despidió de todos nosotros, lo que quiero decir es que no volverá más a este Mundo, todos los amigos, amigas, queridos familiares y sus novias comprendieron lo que había dicho Gokú acerca de la despedida de Raziel por salvar a éste mundo todas las chicas lloraron mucho por que no se despidieron este sería la última vez con el vampíro-hylden con la cual tuvieron muchas aventuras con el vástago del equilibrio, sus travesuras de vampíro hacia ellas, como el las protegió en contra de todos e incluso fue quien acabo con sus cinco hermanos que provocaron todas las evoluciones y especialmente Ravel y rías cuanto Raziel se enfrento al androide cell este androide mató a Ravel fénix que Provoco que raziel libero su última evolución modo Raziel el verdadero vástago dios destructor del séptimo universo y que destruyera a cell con un potente kame-kame-ha instantáneo destruyendo hasta la última partícula de las células del androide cell y todos los logros que hizo Raziel tanto en dragón ball y en high School DxD pero Raziel se volvería a comunicarse con la mente pero solo al asistente y maestro de Bill el dios actual del séptimo universo que es: whiss me oyes si más quiero que hagas algo por mi, quiero que tú seas su maestro de los chicos grémory, fénix, bael, agarres y sitri para que les enseñes en como controlar sus poderes y mejor manejo de las dotes oscuras por favor whiss es lo que más quiero. Whiss entendió lo que Raziel dijo rías grémory, mittelt,Reynare, Ravel fénix, Isabela, Yubelluna, Kuroka, koneko, Seekvaira, la Irina, Xenovia y algunas más del gran harem de Raziel que no me acuerdo jaja XD, bueno continuemos.

Raziel concentró todo su poder para que la dimensión no fuera afectada por la explosión solar todos se preocuparon mucho por Raziel no querían ver muerto por salvar su mundo querido y el más apreciado de todas las demás dimensiones Raziel antes que fuera alcanzado por la explosión solar creo un campo de energía suficientemente fuerte para que no muriera Raziel recordo los bellos momentos que vivió en high School DxD de ser un inexperto con sus habilidades hasta convertirse en todo un verdadero vampíro antiguo con mucha más experiencia tanto en combate y maestro de artes marciales hasta como combinar sus tres energías que el posee, también a sus mejores amigos que lo apoyaron en todo, sus grandes amores que nunca se separaron de Raziel, su verdadero fan y gran familiar milikas, y todos los que ayudaron en general a Raziel, en un instante Raziel gritó diciendo: no de nuevo perdóneme,maldición noooooooooooooooo.

El vástago del equilibrio dejo de existir en DxD para siempre todos lloraron porque Raziel dió su vida para poder protegerlos todos miraron que el sol desapareció en su lugar una luz blanca apareció reemplazando lo que alguna vez estuvo el sol el escudo que utilizo Raziel para salvarlos se convirtió el nuevo sol pero todos lloraron por la supuesta muerte de Raziel lo que ellos no saben es que Raziel abrió un portar dimensional para poder salvarse de una muerte segura mientras todos daban las buenas y malas noticias Raziel volvió hacerse mucho más joven pero está vez no volverá a perder sus habilidades recuperadas pero si lo más valioso para el vampíro todos los poderes elementales y los cinco emblemas del equilibrio de la segadora tanto espectral y físico solo dos si se podrán salvarse las dos las cuales son: el emblema del equilibrio y del elemento del fuego, también solo tendrá la espiritual normal y la espiritual divino Reaver ya que Ariel lo acompaño en el instante que ambos se perdían en el portal dimensional Raziel no sabe a cual caer así que para no quedarse por mucho atrapado en el portal dimensional por siempre Raziel y Ariel trataron de localizar una dimensión parecida o que sea la misma de DxD tan rápido como para poder localizar la energía de los Ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios Raziel y Ariel así que ambos se abrazaron muy fuertemente para no salirse del escudo creado por la super segadora máxima de almas mientras la super segadora de almas saco a Raziel y Ariel del portar ambos todavía abrazados fuertemente para salir cayendo en un instante llegaron a high School DxD.

Nota: este fanfic no será el de mi Soul dragón DxD sino será tanto del anime y también de las novelas ligeras DxD espero que les guste esta combinación pero si tendrá un giro tanto en DxD y la historia del legendario vástago del equilibrio Raziel y Ariel la guardiana de equilibrio si más continuamos.

Mientras Raziel y Ariel caía desde de la estratósfera para poder aterrizar sin hacer un daño mínimo, en la académia kuoh con el nombre de la ciudad cuatro chicas muy lindas las cuales son rías grémory, akeno himejima, Sona sitri y Tsubaki mientras rías presento a sus dos nuevos sirvientes y Sona a diferencia de rías ella posee cuatro nuevas sirvientes de pronto un estruendo muy fuertemente sacudió toda la académica kuoh lo que no sabían que Raziel llegó a la académia kuoh para su sorpresa del clan grémory y sitri en dónde se produjo este estruendo muy fuertemente ambas salieron para averiguar que sucedió su mayor sorpresa sería ver a un chico de unos 15 años pero no sentirían una energía de que el fuera un ser humano pero la mayor pregunta seria ¿como rayos llegó sin recibir ninguna heridas graves o que estuviera a punto de morir? Sona, Tsubaki y el resto del consejo estudiantil junto con el clan grémory se llevaron a un Raziel inconciente saji Genshirou, Momo hanakai, yuuto Kiba, Issei hoydou lo cargaron para dejarlo en unos de los cuartos de la casa club del ocultismo lo que no saben que Raziel los conoce muy bien a todos por qué el estuvo en high School DxD solo volvió hacer una paradoja del viaje dimensional de nosgoth para no hacerlos explotar su cabezas mejor sigamos.

Sona y rías ordenaron a unos de sus siervos que tenían que quedarse para averiguar de dónde viene por qué puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía que fluye dentro de este humano pero no sé si es un humano o una criatura desconocido para nosotras así que ordenó a su Reyna de Sona sitri Tsubaki y Tsubasa Yura pero las tres del consejo estudiantil prefirieron acompañar a la vicepresidenta Tsubaki si más Sona y saji salieron para luego darse un adiós después que se fueran rías ordenó akeno y koneko que también acompañaran a las demás para vigilar al extraño sujeto que cayó del cielo entonces rías, Asia, Issei y Kiba se despidieron de las demás para luego retirarse cada quien a sus hogares mientras las demás hablaban del chico Raziel tuvo recuerdos de todo lo que vivió en las nuevas tierras de nosgoth junto con todos que apoyaron y sus aventuras tanto en dragón ball y high School DxD se convertiría en leyenda por sus grandes logros flash back de los recuerdos de la batalla final en contra del Dios antiguo de nosgoth en como sus amigos y novias, familiares sufrieron para tratar de detenerlo solo Raziel le doy gran batalla pero siempre recibía golpes muy letales para el vástago del equilibrio, sus novias heridas de muerte pero la muerte de rías grémory a manos del parásitario Dios provocaría en estalló de rabia y furia de tal manera que Raziel desató todo su poder oculto más la liberación de sus poderes de un dios destructor y su poder del gran vástago del equilibrio se fusionará para que naciera: Raziel el gran vástago Dios destructor del antiguo Dios de nosgoth Raziel con esta última evolución gano más poder y experiencia para enfrentar al falso Dios aniquilador de vidas entre otras más hasta que Raziel grito akeno, Tsubaki, Tsubasa las tres del consejo estudiantil y akeno oyeron los gritos del cuarto en donde está Raziel recuperando.

El vampiro se despertó dentro del club del ocultismo pero para Raziel no estuvo bien claro porque no puede sentir las presencias de sus familiares, amigos y novias de Raziel entonces comprendió que de nuevo volvió hacer otro viaje dimensional hasta de nuevo a high School DxD pero algo más diferente a lo que el conoce pero sintió muchas energías demoníacas que venías hasta este cuarto pero como Raziel estuvo muy débil como para tratar de defenderse no tuvo de otra que tratar de hacer un viaje al reino espectral para devorar almas atrapados en el reino espectral si más Raziel desapareció para poder comer almas y restablecer sus energías pero Ariel también apareció para recordarle que el posee las semillas del ermitaño y lágrimas de fénix en ambas bolsas para que puedas restaurar sus poderes por completo Raziel no se había fijado solo que estás son infinitas sin ser destruidas tanto para un viaje como para poder sobrevivir: esto lo tengo que declara por qué raziel después de la derrota de cell, Raziel le pidió solo un deseo al Dios dragón que el quiere tener una mini caja con lágrimas de fénix infinito y también una bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño también infinitas para que nunca se acaben bueno es todo lo que deben de saber bueno sigamos. Raziel busco en su bolsa derecha encontró su mini caja de lágrimas de fénix se Rocío en todo su cuerpo en un instante sano sus heridas y en su bolsa izquierda encontró una bolsita con semillas del ermitaño se la comió para luego sentir que todo su poder lo recupero rápido, el vampiro ya mejor decidió darse a la fuga para no ser descubierto Raziel rompió una ventana del cuarto del club del ocultismo para salir lo más rápido posible las chicas oyeron que una ventana se destruyera se dirigieron al cuarto en donde estaba Raziel pero su mayor sorpresa sería que ya no estuvo sino se escapó para a donde se haya ido lo más lejos posible del clan grémory y sitri así que pensaron que estaría en problemas por qué fueron muy distraídas y no se fijaron de la huída del chico encontrado dentro de la escuela kuoh mientras las chicas tratarán de mentir a sus presidentas lo que sucedió con el chico que se escapó, Raziel llegó a la iglesia en donde recordó lo que le pasó a su pequeña hija Asia Argento la extracción de su arte sagrado y la muerte de ella, la rabia y destrucción de los dos ángeles caídos entre otras cosas más Raziel recordó lo que pasó en un instante Raziel realizo un viaje al reino espectral para poder entrenar con más tranquilidad sin que nadie lo moleste a su lado su amada Ariel lo cuida de todo hasta aprendió como cocinar Ariel y rías grémory siempre fueron muy buenas amigas ambas amaban a Raziel por qué siempre las cuida que no estén en peligro entre más que Raziel recordo así que después de hacer sus calentamientos hizo 300 largatijas, 1500 abdominales, 700 centadillas, etc.

Luego de terminar su largo entrenamiento hizo un paseo junto con Ariel por que nunca la invitó a dar un paseo como todos unos lindos novios ambos muy sonrojados pero felices de pronto se oyó gritos de auxilio de una angel caída que era perseguido por unos segadores de almas Raziel y Ariel ambos interrumpieron su paseo para ayudar a la chica Ángel caída su sorpresa para Raziel es la misma chica junto con dohnaseek quiénes secuestraron a Asia Argento su nombre es kalawarner mientras otros segador tiene agarradas a mittelt y Reynare Raziel se enojó porque unos malditos segadores lastimarán a sus dos ángeles caídas uno de los segadores atrapó a kalawarner mientras la rodearon mientras uno de ellos estuvo a punto de lastimar a kalawarner Ariel tan rápido apareció para detener el ataque del segador de almas para luego ser atravesado por Raziel con la segadora espectral y para ser devorado por el vampiro-hylden los demás segadores no podía creer que unos de sus camaradas fuera ser destruido por un vampíro que también es un devorador de almas Ariel y Raziel se fueron contras los demás segadores en las cuales fueron devorados por Raziel aún así Raziel saco a mittelt y Reynare mientras kalawarner se sorprendió por qué un ser desconocido la haya ayudado en no ser capturada por esos segadores de almas, Raziel fue a verla si no le pasó nada mientras traía los cuerpos de Mittelt y Reynare inconcientes kalawarner se alegró mucho que sus mejores amigas estuviera muy bien y que fueran rescatadas por el ser desconocido pero no sabe el nombre de su salvador Raziel dejo a mittelt y Reynare en el suelo para que descanse y se fue para ver al angel caída kalawarner agradeció mucho al desconocido pero Raziel se presentó con educación: bueno mi nombre es Raziel, que hace una linda chica en el reino espectral no me diga que fue asesinada por el clan grémory, kalawarner se asustó mucho que supiera como rayos sabe que fue vencida por rías grémory y akeno himejima mientras trataba de decir algunas palabras Raziel cayó la boca de kalawarner para luego regalarle un beso de amor la Ángel caída sentía algo muy especial por Raziel que desconocía Raziel pudo leer la mente de kalawarner le explicó ¿que es el amor y un sentimiento por el? Ya que Raziel recordo mucho a sus locas enamoradas por qué el a Sido una buena persona y no le importa que se ría del vampíro nunca dejaría solas a ellas entre otros recuerdos especiales del vampíro- hylden kalawarner comprendió mucho que sentimiento por parte de Raziel aún así la Ángel caída abrazo muy fuertemente a Raziel como agradecimiento por salvarles la vida de ella y sus dos amigas Reynare y mittelt se despertaron luego de ser capturadas por los segadores mientras veía a kalawarner hablar con un ser desconocido para ellas fueron a dónde está su amiga Raziel vio a sus dos ángeles caídas muy especial para el vampiro-hylden fue a darles un gran abrazo y después las beso mucho porque las extraño mucho las dos no podían creer que un extraño las haya besado y se pusieron rojas para Raziel lloro de alegría para saber si estuviera muy bien ambas se alegraron que hayan encontrado su príncipe azul o mejor dicho un vampíro devorador de almas que le encanta ayudar a las lindas chicas en problemas las tres ángeles tenía que saber ¿quién era?, ¿De donde llegó? Y ¿por que las conoce y sabe sus nombres? Raziel se sentó para que escucharán su historia el vampíro contó que no pertenece a esta dimensión sino a otra en la cual existen los vampíros, hylden, ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios, dioses de la destrucción, Olímpicos, nórdicos, japoneses entre otros más, Raziel contó cómo llego a DxD junto con Goku un Sayayin del planeta Vegeta como el y Raziel llegaron les contó que el había perdido todo sus habilidades dentro del portal dimensional y como fue encontrado por el clan grémory Raziel hablo del enfrentamiento junto con su padre kein y el para derrotar al dios antiguo de nosgoth, el sacrificio de kein, la destrucción del planeta tierra y el desaparición del universo 7 y como logro tener varios conflictos con enemigos muy poderosos que yo pero aún así yo salí victorioso, el enfrentamiento con mis hermanos, la llegada a la dimensión dragón ball Worl y su pelea contra el bio-androide cell, la muerte de Ravel fénix y mi furia desatando mi última evolución, la derrota y muerte de cell, mi enfrentamiento contra el dragón emperador Blanco y la brigada del caos, la destrucción de la bestia apocalíptica trihexa y la muerte de todos del grupo de la brigada del caos y mi pelea en contra del dios antiguo de nosgoth y todo lo demás logros del vampíro, las tres ángeles caídas escucharon las grandes logros del vástago del equilibrio y que ellas dos fueran las protagonistas de esa dimensión tan increíble las tres ángeles caídas terminaron de escuchar el relato del vástago del equilibrio y que el fuera el primer vampíro en acabar con la bestia apocalíptica y que destruyera a la brigada del caos entré otras más historias las ángeles caídas agradecieron mucho por ser rescatadas por Raziel.

El vampíro presentó a su amada Ariel la guardiana del equilibrio a su lado pero ella ya las conocía muy bien pero Raziel les tuvo una sorpresa que les dijo que las va a resucitar para que lo ayuden en todo y a cambio las protegerá de todo que las amenaze de ser destruidas yo destruiré a mi enemigo para que nadie les haga ningún daño las tres al oír lo que dijo y aparte serán de vueltas a la vida una vez más se alegraron mucho y abrazaron como muestra de su amable agradecimiento por que ellas comprendieron que en verdad las quiere mucho Raziel realizo un viaje al reino material para sacar la segadora espíritual mientras dice esto: segadora espíritual deseo que revivas a kalawarner, mittelt y Reynare, también que sean de corazón puro y que sean buenas personas con todos y que estén enamoradas de mi locamente es todo lo que quiero.

Una luz alumbró todo el lugar para que aparecieran mittelt, kalawarner y Reynare de vueltas a la vida por Raziel y la segadora espíritual las tres le dieron las gracias aún que tartamudeando por qué ellas sabían que Raziel las ama sin importar su pasado el les dió otra nueva oportunidad y las perdono sin ser juzgadas ellas estarán en deuda con Raziel y Ariel así que Raziel se dirigió hacia el club del ocultismo pero las tres ángeles caídas no dejaría a su salvador que las libero del reino espectral Raziel se le olvidó que ahora el las va a proteger de todo que las maltrate o las quieran asesinar Raziel devorada al enemigo o enemigos o quien sea que trate de hacerles un mínimo daño a sus tres ángeles caídas Raziel y las tres ángeles caídas llegaron a la casa club del ocultismo el hylden tocó la puerta para ver si todavía están las que encontraron al vampíro todo inconciente y que este se haya escapado para luego regresar al mismo lugar mientras pensaba lo que hizo y otras cosas más importantes para el hylden-vampiro.

Las chicas se preocuparon en como salir de este enrolló de que el chico extraño se haya huido sin percatarse que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta de la casa club del ocultismo estuvieron tocando akeno abrió la puerta pero su sorpresa sería volver a ver al chico extraño acompañado por las tres ángeles caídas akeno pregunto ¿usted es el aquel chico que lo encontramos en la academia kuoh? Entonces Raziel asintió con la cabeza que si el vampíro ya la conocía muy bien e incluso el fue padrino de nacimiento de la hija de Gokú y akeno himejima Raziel le sugiero que le pusiera el nombre de la verdadera madre de Gokú Gine fin del recuerdo. Raziel salió de sus pensamientos mientras akeno recibió a sus invitados ya que los demás entraron pero muy extraño no veía a rías o a los demás para saludarlos akeno Himejina hizo que Raziel y las tres ángeles caídas se sentarán en unos de los sofás de la casa club del ocultismo.

Luego de 3 minutos akeno fue atraer café y té para que tomaran sus invitados Raziel y las tres ángeles caídas agradecería por la atención prestada y que haya preparado un delicioso café y té de limón esquisito Raziel pudo sentir las presencias de las demás chicas del consejo estudiantil y una del club del ocultismo el vampíro fue a llamar a akeno si podría traer a las demás la sacerdotisa del trueno se sorprendió de que como sabe del consejo estudiantil y de Koneko que es del clan grémory Raziel pudo a leer la mente de akeno utilizando el susurro vampíro: no se preocupe akeno-san yo las conozco muy bien a todos de DxD no soy de esta dimensión sino de otra parecida pero muy diferente a lo yo conozco muy bien, pero necesito hablar con las demás para que me escuchen mi historia en como llegué aquí y mis grandes logros en la dimensión soul dragón DxD, bueno para que sepa mi nombre: yo me llamo Raziel el verdadero vástago del equilibrio, el destructor del dios antiguo de nosgoth y próximo dios destructor de las dimensiones solo nececito que traiga a Koneko, Tsubasa, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Reya y la pequeña que no me acuerdo pero es del consejo estudiantil. Akeno se sorprendió que supiera el nombre de la vicepresidenta y reina de Sona sitri y del equipo del consejo estudiantil y de Koneko tojo si más la bella sacerdotisa del trueno fue hablar con las chicas las tres ángeles caídas se abalanzaron para abrazar a su Raziel senpai akeno fue atraer a las demás les dijo que el chico que encontramos en la escuela kuoh llegó con unas ángeles caídas y quiere hablar con nosotras pero buscaba a rías grémory pero le dije que no está y a lo mejor nos está esperando para poder explicarnos de ¡donde es y cómo llego hasta aquí! Así que las demás del grupo del consejo estudiantil y Koneko se dirigieron a dónde está Raziel luego de diez minutos llegaron para hablar con el vampiro las chicas se sonrojaron mucho por que pensaron que es muy lindo en persona y que se parezca mucho a un ángel celestial entre otras cosas muy pervertidas de que hacer con el chico lindo Raziel las reconoció y fue a darles un gran abrazo las demás se sonrojaron aun más pareciendo jitomates muy rojas hasta las mejillas Raziel no las soltó más y para la suerte de las demás chicas el hylden las beso con gran pasión que cada una desarrollo un pequeño sentimiento que nunca había experimentado por un ser querido aún así Raziel lloro en los hombros de las chicas por que le recordó lo que tuvo que hacer para salvarlos de lo que hizo entregando su vida para que los demás no murieran en la explosión solar Raziel salió de sus recuerdos Koneko, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Reya, Tsubasa, y la pequeña niña se preocuparon que su amor estuviera llorando el vampiro se secó sus lágrimas por que no le gusta llorar ante unas damas tan gentiles con el hylden luego de la penosa situación el vástago del equilibrio se presentó con las demás les hablo se su historia oscura y cómo llego a la dimensión soul dragón DxD, sus aventuras con el clan grémory, la llegada de su hermano melkiah, rías y Raziel declarando su amor, el rescate de Asia Argento, el enfrentamiento de su hermano zephon, la muerte de milikas grémory y el regalo que le dió el hijo de Sirzechs grémory, la furia y su primera sub-evolución en contra de zephon y muerte entre otros acontecimientos de lo que hizo el legendario vástago del equilibrio y su enfrentamiento final contra el dios antiguo de nosgoth como todos apoyaron para que esa dimensión no cayera como otras que fueron destruidas, la muerte de rías grémory a manos del parásitario dios falso de nosgoth y la liberación de la última evolución de Raziel, la derrota y muerte del dios antiguo de nosgoth, el gran sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para que su mundo no fuera destruido por si exceso de poder que le lanzó al dios de nosgoth es todo lo que tenía que decir.

Las demás les salieron sus ojos como huevos tibios de la historia de Raziel y que existiera un mundo parecido a esta y otra que también hubiera sujetos muy poderosos y deidades que haría temblar a este mundo y lo más importante que el fuera una especie de héroe mitológico elegido por unos extraños seres los vampíros e hylden que alguna vez tuvieron una gran guerra que al final los que ganaron fueron los vampiros los hylden maldiciendo a sus enemigos con una sed de sangre insanciable, esterilización total y ser inmortales estando fuera del círculo de la vida, muerte y resurrección y este fuera la primera criatura que acabó con la bestia apocalíptica trihexa y con el dios antiguo de nosgoth las demás pensaron que Raziel mentía el vampiro se dió cuenta que no le creía en lo que dijo Raziel hizo aparece Ariel para que demostrará que Raziel no dijo ninguna mentira así que apareció un símbolo del clan razielim y la segadora de almas las demás vieron los recuerdos de Raziel lo que dijo no era ninguna mentira que él se enfrentó a sus hermanos, al androide cell, a la brigada del caos el solo, a trihexa, y por último al dios falso de nosgoth el vástago de equilibrio dando su vida para que su mundo no desaparezca y es como todas entendieron

Que tienen en frente al verdadero vástago del equilibrio lo que hizo en su mundo y el otro se convirtiera en leyenda unos de los vampiros-hylden más poderosos de todas las dimensiones Koneko, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Reya, Tsubasa y la pequeña niña pidieron disculpas por que no le creyeron lo que dijo se alegraron que no fuera malo sino serían historia el vampíro les juro que nadie les hará daño sino el acabaría con todos los enemigos y las voy a proteger al igual que mis tres ángeles caídas no se preocupe chicas pero como esta vez no tengo a dónde hospedar o poder dormir así que mejor me quedaré en el club del ocultismo pero tengo una sorpresa para mi rías grémory, mi princesa carmesí y todos mis amigos no se preocupe mis chicas solo cierre los ojos para que Raziel sacará su segadora espiritual divino Reaver arreglando la casa club del ocultismo en un instante una luz alumbró toda la vieja casa club del ocultismo se convertiría en una lujosa casa de la realeza de los vampiros Raziel les dijo que abriera los ojos todas las chicas abrieron la boca de como rayos logro hacer una renovación y que estuviera muy hermosa por dentro lo más asombroso para las demás chicas que había retratos de nosgoth y Raziel sosteniendo la segadora de almas tanto la espectral y la físico, también imágenes de la segadora de almas como si fuera un objeto sagrado para Raziel y sus hermanos los vampiros e hylden y lo más increíble que vieron un gran cuadro de su familia junto con sus demás hermanos como toda una feliz familia muy alegres que salieran para tomarse una linda foto familiar las chicas comprendieron de que no tenían ni idea que en su mundo tuviera una linda familia que lo quiere mucho las chicas del consejo estudiantil y del club del ocultismo pero para su mayor comodidad cada chica tiene su cuarto ya que su espada soul Reaver trajo todas las pertenencias de las chicas para que vivieran en ahora en adelante junto con Raziel no le interesa nada ya que no es pervertido como Issei solo estar con sus amadas novias protegerlas de todo, de ir a la escuela, entrenar mucho para poder sobrepasar sus límites, entre otros más actividades que el realiza sin mayor problema a diferencia de los demás del clan grémory las demás se alegraron mucho que su querido amor tuviera habilidades que desconocía mucho pero solo es una milecima parte de todas sus habilidades como el destructor del dios de nosgoth Raziel les mostró todo lo que tiene la casa renovada y ahora más grande que nunca en las cuales Raziel les explico que cada una de tiene su cuarto en dónde están todas sus pertenencias para que vivan aquí conmigo también una gran cocina, una sala grande para reuniones tanto del clan grémory y sitri, también un círculo mágico de los dos clanes, una sala de entrenamiento para fortalecer sus habilidades o ayudar en la liberación del lo y luego darles el regalo oscuro también conocida como el don oscuro las chicas se emocionaron mucho por que les enseñara en como liberar el ki para luego darles el don oscuro Raziel vio que sus chicas estuviera felices así que Raziel continuo dando un paseo por la casa club del ocultismo en dónde explico cada sala su funcionamiento en dónde por dentro es mucho más grande que forman fuera seguía siendo la vieja mansión de la escuela kuoh pero el último cuarto el más importante de todos que Raziel hablo muy seria que es: chicas les mostraré algo que les cambiará sus vidas para siempre este es un habitación muy especial a diferencia de las otras que les mostré está habitación hay una puerta que las conduce a un Cuarto que el tiempo corre mucho más rápido y un año se puede realizarse en tan solo un día, si no saben de qué diablos ando hablando les diré de que estoy hablando es la habitación del tiempo en la dimensión dragón ball Worl en el templo de kami-sama o el dios de la tierra dentro del templo existe una habitación muy especial en la cual como ya les dije si entras dentro de la habitación del tiempo un día lo haces tan solo un año depende cuántos días estés dentro de la habitación pero es muy grande y si te pierdes nunca regresaras jamás a la puerta en la cual la conduce hacia la dimensión dragón ball Worl es un lugar en la cual puedes entrenar tanto mente como el cuerpo para desarrollar habilidades y el incremento de poder dentro de la habitación del tiempo pero tiene una gravedad increíblemente fuerte que yo solo entre y mis poderes tanto del don oscuro y mi ki se incrementó enormemente hasta como superar al androide cell, lo que lo hace más diferente a la que está en dragón ball Worl es que está habitación no los hace viejos sino conservan sus respectivas edades sin necesidad de crecer tan rápido por que está habitación tiene hechizos arcanos de los antiguos vampíros que me ayudaron en poder crearla cuanto ustedes quieran pueden entrar sin necesidad que me pidan permiso solo que deben de entras de a cuatro por que todavía no le he podido expandir hasta cuántos puedan entras solo por el momento solo pueden entrar 4 personas y así como sigan pero si solo entran dos no importa jamás crecerán o se harán más grandes por las edades crecidas dentro de la habitación del tiempo es todo lo que quiero decir espero que lo disfruten con mucho gusto y que se hagan más fuertes que los demás por parte de Raziel y Ariel las chicas se sorprendieron lo que dijo hacerca del último cuarto que hay una habitación del tiempo que tan solo un año la realizas en tan solo un día entré lo que también esa dichosa habitación se puede incrementar tus poderes tan rápido que las demás se abalanzaron para agradecerle lo que hizo por ellas sí más Raziel se dirigió a su cuarto en dónde puede bañarse para su suerte todas las chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de Raziel para hacerle compañía dentro de la bañera Raziel sintió las demás chicas que están locas por Raziel y sus tres ángeles caídas que gracias al vampíro las resucitó y las perdono de todo lo malo que hicieron dándoles una nueva oportunidad de que se vuelvan buenas personas y amables con todos, las demás al entrar a la bañera vieron mucho más grande como lo más increíble que vería a Raziel desnudo solo mostrando sus hermosas alas de murciélago ya casi a punto de bañarse vio que las demás Raziel utilizando su telequinesis trajo para que luego todas entraron a la gran bañera en la que todas bañaron para luego salir de la bañera Raziel invitó a todas para que se durmiera con el las chicas se sonrojaron pero aceptaron la propuesta de Raziel pero algunas se fueron a traer su pijama y otras prefiero dormir desnudas con Raziel todas le dieron las buenas noches.

Tengo que aclarar que todo va a ocurrir como la historia original tanto del anime como en las novelas ligeras DxD Issei tiene su cita con Reynare y está lo mata, rías lo resucita para convertirse en demonio teniendo ocho piezas de ajedrez de peón, Issei conoce a Asia Argento y tiene su cita y son interrumpido por Reynare la cual se la lleva, Issei y sus amigos van en el rescate de la monja, rías y akeno ayudan a sus amigos en la cual son atraídas hacia una trampa que planearon mittelt, kalawarner y dohnaseek pero son vencidos por rías y akeno, Issei encuentra a la monja ya casi sin vida se despide del pervertido la cual en un estalló de ira evoluciona su arte sagrado a su segundo nivel con la cual derrota en la que viene rías y akeno para acabar con Reynare de una vez rías resucita a Asia Argento en la cual se encarga de cuidarla de todo y como Sona con su equipo fueron a visitar al clan grémory pero esto sucedió en una noche dentro de la escuela en la cual uno del equipo tenía que conseguir un familiar pero como Raziel llegó en la noche y fue encontrado por los grémory y sitri pero este se escapó para llegar a la iglesia en la cual conoció a kalawarner y las dos ángeles caídas que fueron resucitadas por Raziel bueno es todo que necesito decir continuemos.

Al día siguiente rías, Asia Argento, Kiba, Issei se dirigieron a la escuela en la cual Sona sitri y saji se fueron primero al club del ocultismo pero cuál sería su sorpresa que lo vería más diferente y más espacioso con nuevos muebles y más cuartos que nunca rías, Asia, yuuto, Issei, Sona y saji sorprendieron de como se pudo hacer eso pero lo más extraño que las chicas no estuviera en sus casas sino que no se daría cuenta que ya están viviendo con el chico que encontraron inconsciente Raziel sintió las presencias de rías y sus amigos, también de Sona y saji, Raziel despertó a todas el hylden advirtió que rías y Sona llegaron más temprano de lo normal las demás se asustaron por que su ropa de la escuela están en cada cuarto que les corresponde pero Raziel utilizando su segadora espíritual apareció en un instante la ropa de las chicas ellas muy sonrojadas se abalanzaron para regalarle un abrazo pero Raziel las beso con cariño las demás muy rojas pero salieron del trance para cambiarse y recibir a las presidentas de sus clubs pero Raziel interrumpió que si también se podía presentar con ellas y sus sirvientes las demás no tuvieron de otra que dieron el sí Raziel también se cambió de ropa para salir a saludar a su rías y Sona todas en un par de segundos todas y Raziel salieron de la habitación de Raziel para recibir a Sona y rías, Issei, Asia, yuuto y saji se sonprendiero por la apariencia Angélical del vampíro rías y Sona se sonrojaron mucho pero ellas sintieron un pequeño cambio dentro de sus corazones que no sabe que es lo que les pasa pero Raziel se preocupo mucho por las dos bellas chicas que se les puso en frente Raziel no aguanto más y las abrazo muy fuerte ellas más rojas si más también le dieron besos en las mejillas Raziel muy rojo también sintió un agrado muy especial por rías y Sona ya saben que el vampíro las ama sin importar nada el daría su vida por protegerlas de todo si también tiene que pelear con dios también le daría su merecido por ser malo con los demonios y ángeles caídos Raziel se presentó con los demás que faltaron y contó su historia al igual que la historia de soul dragón DxD les dijo que el Viene de otra dimensión en la cual el su padre lucharon contra el dios antiguo de nosgoth pero su padre se sacrificó para que lograra vencerlo pero todo salió mal y no tuvo que desaparecer su mundo junto con el universo 7 y cómo llego a la dimensión soul dragón DxD junto con Gokú, el encuentro con el clan grémory, la llegada de su hermano melkiah, conociendo a Issei y Asia Argento, su secuestro y muerte de ella, la rabia y furia con los Ángeles caídos, el desafío por su mano para evitar que se casara con Raizer fénix y la humillación que le propinó, Ravel fenix conociéndose más, conociendo a su padrino Odin y un encuentro especial con Rossweise, la llegada de kokabiel, Gokú dándole su merecido y exterminando al ángel caído, entre más historias lo que hizo en su dimensión pero la prueba final la confrontación con el dios antiguo de nosgoth pero con la ayuda de los líderes de cada reino acompañado de llanos áudron, lord hylden, Azazel, Sirzechs grémory, el arcángel Miguel, sairaorg bael y su equipo, Sona sitri y Serafall con su demás compañeros, rías grémory y también sus amigos, Seekvaira agarrés y también su equipo, Zeus, Afrodita, Poseidón, Hades, algunos dioses japoneses, los Dioses de la destrucción junto con sus ángeles y amigos especiales esperaron con paciencia en un parpadeo llegó el dios antiguo de nosgoth con su ejército maldito Raziel vio al pulpo y no aguanto más se lanzo a pelear contra el dios antiguo de nosgoth Raziel con un puñetazo lanzó al dios a unas montañas casi desapareciendo por el golpe el parásito se detuvo ambos seres salieron con una velocidad que nadie pudo ver los movimientos de estos se sonaban estruendo por todo el campo de batalla Raziel sufrió heridas graves su demás amigos y novias se lanzaron en contra del dios de nosgoth pero todos salieron muy graves con grandes heridas de muerte Raziel no aguanto más se volvió a pelear pero volvió a estar pero en peor estado rías con graves heridas se lanzo para defender a su RAZIEL Sirzechs lucifer trato de detenerla pero no pudo rías toda cansada defendió cuanto rías no aguanto más el dios casi de iba a dar el golpe final Raziel empujo a rías al suelo el hylden recibió el golpe en vez de rías Raziel desató su poder oculto y desarrollo una habilidad oculta que es el secreto del egoísta de los vampiros en la cual que un vampíro despierta todo su poder oculto el individuo logra no solo controlar su demás poder sino también una conexión entre mente y cuerpo que sus reflejos ya no necesita que su mente actúe al instinto sino que todo se mueva sin que la mente haga alguna acción sino que su cuerpo reaccione sin recibir orden de la mente entre otras más habilidades Raziel reaccionó regresandole la golpiza que me hizo a rías grémory pero no se daría cuenta que esa habilidad solo era temporal aun así Raziel continuo dandole su merecido al dios de nosgoth ya cuando le iba a dar un potente kame-kame-ha destructor de almas esa habilidad desapareció el dios se dió cuenta que su volvía a suceder lo mismo el parásito voló para dejarlos ciego ya que no aguanto que un vampiro le empezará a ganar y sobrepasar sus poderes para el terror de todos reveló su verdadera identidad un humanoide con un solo ojo su aspecto era horrible y fea Raziel temo por la vida de sus chicas, amigos y familiares Raziel se lanzo de nuevo contra el dios de nosgoth ambos seres pero Raziel se empezó a cansarse por que ya no le quedan muchas energías las chicas y mejores amigos de Raziel se volvería a poner en Posse de pelea para defender a Raziel todos de nuevo de lanzaron contra el parásitario pero volvería a estar en peor estado depreodable rías, Sona, Serafall, Rossweise, Xenovia, irina, Reynare todas teniendo graves golpes y heridas que salían sangre de poco a poco aún heridas de gravedad se lanzaron de nuevo pero Koneko junto con Kuroka lanzaron un jutsu de un potente veneno el dios utilizando una gran ráfaga de viento desvío ese jutsu ambas fueron lanzadas a unas cuadras en dónde está Raziel el vampíro no aguanto más pero no podía hacer nada pero algo muy grave es la muerte de rías grémory ante los ojos de todo rías con sus últimas pocas energías que tenía le lanzó un potente poder de la destrucción pero el dios maligno le arrojó un poderoso rayo de la muerte que fue directo al corazón de la hermosa rías en un instante rías con su últimas palabras aliento la furia del vástago del equilibrio sacando primero el modo campeón vampíro, Raziel el antiguo, su segunda evolución vampíro hylden, Raziel el hylden, el hylden destructor del dios antiguo de nosgoth, en un par de 3 minutos apareció con una nueva apariencia mucho más temido y con un aura de un verdadero Dios vástago del equilibrio Raziel con una furia gritando modo Raziel el dios vástago destructor del antiguo dios de nosgoth con esta última evolución Raziel se dirigió con todos para luego utilizar su segadora espíritual divino Reaver reviviendo a rías y todos que lucharon contra el dios de nosgoth verían a un Raziel más poderoso de todas las dimensiones en un parpadeo llegó para darle un puñetazo en el estómago del parásitario que salió volando Raziel llegó en donde tenía que aterrizar el dios, el hylden desapareció para aparecer detrás del falso dios con una patada giratoria en la espalda haciendo que el malvado dios cayera provocando un pequeño cracter este ser salió de los escombros Raziel y el falso dios se miraron fijamente para después darse de golpes que cada uno no paraba el parásitario no aguanto que un vampiro le estuviera dandole su merecido y para amolar provocó la furia por la muerte de rías grémory y sobrepasó los poderes del antiguo dios de nosgoth Raziel solo estuvo utilizando el 1.5 por ciento de la mini milecima parte de todo su cien por ciento de la última evolución de Raziel este parásito en forma de pulpo sacó todo su máximo poder Raziel ya viendo lo que sucedió Raziel se tomo muy serio la pelea en un instante puso la pose de pelea de la tortuga combinado con forma de sostener la segadora de almas pero atrás de su espalda Raziel empezó a sacudir todo el campo de batalla lo que nadie noto que Raziel también sacaría solo el cincuenta por ciento de la mitad de su máximo poder y como después de sacar la mitad de su máximo potencial se lanzo para darle una lección al imbécil del falso dios de nosgoth ambos no podía de darse de golpe los dos todavía no tenían algún desgaste de energía Raziel y el dios antiguo de nosgoth arrojaron sus mejores ataques solo que el antiguo dios de nosgoth no estuvo acostumbrado a usar su máximo poder y no aguanto por eso perdió en el choque de poderes enviándolo al espacio este ser aguanto uno de mis mejores ataques que aprendí el kame kame-kame-ha destructor de almas por parte de mi mejor amigo son Gokú el monstruo malherido se enfureció tanto que liberó todo el poder oculto de la deidad maligna Raziel no le interesó el poder del falso dios de nosgoth de nuevo se volvería a conectarse puñetazos, patadas, etc se resonó en todo el campo de batalla el planeta tierra del universo DxD se empezaría a destruirse por los grandes poderes del vástago del equilibrio y por el dios antiguo de nosgoth ya que ambos combatientes ya cansados se decidieron de nuevo en lanzarse sus mejores ataques para saber ¡quién es el más poderoso de todas las dimensiones! Raziel fusionando la espiritualidad divino Reaver y el kame-kame-ha destructora de almas creándose el poderoso kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino Raziel y el dios antiguo de nosgoth lanzaron sus ataques de gran magnitud que poco a poco ambos ataques, Raziel contó lo que pasó que al final logro exterminar al Dios antiguo de nosgoth pero no solo eso sino casi mató mi dimensión explico que luego de lanzar mi poderoso kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino lo envíe al sol pero por mi exceso de poder no logré controlar mi kame kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino provoque que el sol se convierta en una gran bomba solar capaz de aniquilar todo el universo de DxD yo decidí mejor que sacrificarme por mi error para que no salieran lastimados o que murieran por la explosión solar así que me despedí de todos y me teletransporte hacia el sol usando la segadora espíritual divino Reaver creando un gran y poderoso escudo con la segadora espíritual divino Reaver una vez creado el gran escudo y es todo de lo que me acuerdo Raziel termino de lo que paso Sona y rias no pueden creer que unas parecidas a ellas hayan ayudado a Raziel en la batalla decisiva por el destino de todas las existencias de las demás dimensiones y de todas que no cayeran en las terribles mano del tirano dios parasitario de nosgoth las demás chicas del consejo estudiantil, del clan grémory y las tres ángeles caídas saben muy bien las grandes habilidades de Raziel y sus demás amigos de ese extraño mundo pero solo dos chicos de la familia grémory no le creyeron los cuales son Issei y kiba no aguantaron lo que Raziel dijo entonces Raziel reto a una pelea en la habitación del tiempo rías, Asia, Kiba, Issei, Sona y saji abrieron la boca que desconocía mucho de la nueva mansión del club del ocultismo solo las chicas que se quedaron en la noche que encontraron a Raziel les dijo todo sobre el último cuarto especial que es la habitación del tiempo así que siguieron a Raziel hacia la habitación del tiempo las chicas enamoradas de Raziel, Sona sitri, saji, rías grémory, Asia, Issei y kiba siguieron hasta el último cuarto en la cual el vampiro abrió la puerta en la cual otra puerta de piedras pero la cerradura era especial por que está solo puede ser abierta por el portador de la segadora de almas espectral Raziel activando su espada fantasmal abrió la puerta resonando toda la mansión pero rías se olvidó que tienen clases en la escuela kuoh pero Raziel paro el tiempo mientras el hylden reía como todo un demente rías tenemos mucho tiempo aparte detuve el tiempo para que nadie nos moleste para que estos dos tontos débiles entiendan que la diferencia de poderes es mucho más grande y si me propongo yo podría acabar con este mundo sin sudar ya que nadie de esta dimensión me puede igualar a mis habilidades que yo poseo rías y Sona se impactaron lo dicho del vampíro, ya que Antes que llegarán rías y Sona a la mansión del ocultismo Raziel oculto su poder para que nadie lo pueda reconocerlo bueno continuemos.

Después que Raziel abriera la puerta de la habitación del tiempo todos se sonprendiero de lo grande que es y no solo eso sino que tiene una semi habitación en dónde pueden dormir o descansar, una bañera grande, cocina en dónde está un mega refrigerador en la cual se almacenan toda la comida posible para que si tienen hambre se puede preparar un rico almuerzo o antojitos pero la gran habitación del tiempo es muy grande ya que Raziel les advirtió que si se alejan demasiado se pueden perder para siempre es mejor iniciar con la humillación, digo la demostración de mis poderes así que todas se alejaron mientras Raziel creo un escudo para que los impactos no les causará daños para ellas pero sus chicas se preocuparon mucho también akeno y Koneko por que saben muy bien de la habilidad de yuuto Kiba con el manejo de las espadas y puede crear espadas de diferentes poderes e Issei que posee a draig un dragón celestial que despertó después que Albion su poseedor es vali lucifer pero Raziel conoce todas las habilidades de sus amigos para el vampiro no se preocupo porque no necesita usar sus tres evoluciones para vencerlos solo usando el don oscuro es suficiente para dejarlos en noqueados Raziel realizo la posee de pelea de la tortuga Issei sacando su guantelete del dragón emperador rojo y yuuto Kiba sacando su espada para ponerse en formación de pelea ambos compañeros se aventaron en contra de Raziel pero sonriendo desapareció en un parpadeo llegó detrás de ellos no podían decir nada porque no vieron en que momento se acercó tan rápido que no lo sintieron los dos un poco aterrados pero no le tuvieron miedo aún así se empezaron a cansarse por qué no le pueden seguir el ritmo de Raziel y el vampíro solo se divertía pero como ninguno logro hacerle algún daño mejor Raziel decidió sacar su poder oculto del don oscuro una aura oscura cubrió el cuerpo de vampíro en un instante en caer fue Kiba con un pequeño golpe en el estómago dejo inconciente solo quedando Issei fue golpeado de la peor forma que solo quedó hecho polvo que no aguanto más y quedó noqueado Asia grito por su Issei pero nadie se imaginaria que Raziel utilizando la segadora espíritual divino curó todas las heridas hechas por Raziel Kiba e Issei se recuperaron gracias al poder sanación de la segadora espíritual divino ambos ya le creyeron de ahora en adelante aún que Issei estuviera celoso pero Raziel apareció para tranquilizar Issei comprendió que no es malo sino una buena persona y alegre que se preocupa mucho de sus amigos para el los consideran como su familia que lo apoyo en todo.

si más Issei dejo sus celos y le estrelló la mano como símbolo de amistad Kiba también entendió que Raziel lo que dijo es la verdad que no mentía sino que lo demostró que nadie es capaz de hacerle frente sus poderes están en otro nivel que ellos no comprenderían jamás pero como Raziel no le gusta hacer daño a los seres humanos y otras criaturas de las demás dimensiones solo es el encargado de destruir el mal que hagan a todos Raziel descongelo el tiempo todo regreso a la normalidad rías y su equipo no pueden decir nada también Sona y su equipo del consejo estudiantil también se quedaron sonprendidos lo que hizo de parar el tiempo y lo regreso a la normalidad Raziel les dijo que si no tienen que ir a la escuela las demás se les olvidó que deben de llegar a la escuela Raziel se despidió de todas mientras rías y Sona no pueden parar de en Raziel ya que las dos tienen sueños de que algún día se declara a las dos si más ellas se despidieron de Raziel cada uno se dirigieron a sus aulas en dónde corresponde, un sello mágico apareció una hermosa sirvienta de pelo plateado su nombre es Grayfia lucifer Raziel después de despedirse de sus amigos no se daría cuenta que apareció Grayfia pero Raziel reconoció muy bien por que también la conoce y es esposa del gobernador de los demonios Sirzechs lucifer Raziel se presentó con educación bueno señorita Grayfia, mi nombre es Raziel y es un gusto de conocerla se preguntara ¿de como rayos la conozco muy bien, los padres grémory y al gobernador de los demonios? El vampiro le dijo como al igual que los chicos grémory y sitri de su historia que no pertenece a esta dimensión sino a otra al igual que la historia original pero solo estando con Raziel Grayfia elle entendió más o menos pero cómo no creía todo lo dicho por Raziel el vampíro también se daría cuenta que también no le creyeron así que Raziel se alejó mucho para que Grayfia viera mientras Raziel dijo esta bien Grayfia sino me cree entonces le mostraré mis tres evoluciones para que vea que no miento, Grayfia lucifer no puede decir lo que dijo que tuviera tres evoluciones para mostrarles que no le gusta que le digan mentiroso así que Raziel gritando para sacar su primer evolución modo campeón vampírico una luz cubrió el cuerpo del vampiro para que Grayfia viera de lo que dijo Raziel no era una broma Grayfia abrió sus ojos como platos pero el hylden advirtió que solo le falta dos evoluciones más para llegar a la última evolución final Raziel gritando modo Raziel el antiguo la armadura del modo campeón vampírico se desarmo poco a poco solo quedando los guantes y pantalón cambiando a uno de color negro sus alas de murciélago a unos parecidas a los Ángeles caídos pero más hermosas Raziel continuo sacando más poder para que de nuevo volviera a cambiar de apariencia un ser oscuro pero su cuerpo se convertiría en una nueva armadura pegada al cuerpo Raziel dijo que está es su segunda evolución llamado vampíro-hylden y siguió continuando para que otra vez cambiará de otra formas más parecido a Raziel el hylden Raziel es como la nombró así por que explico que también puede cambiar de formar como sus hermanos los hylden así que Grayfia entendió muy bien y dejo que Raziel continuará de sacar su otra evolución Raziel gritando con más fuerza saliendo de su sub-evolución llegando al modo el hylden destructor del dios antiguo de nosgoth una forma de un humanoide pero con rasgos de vampíro e hylden un poco más grande de lo normal así que continuo gritando toda la mansión se empezó a sacudir ya que la última evolución de Raziel es la más fuerte y poderosa que sus dos primeras dos evoluciones Raziel termino de llegar a la verdadera forma suya Mientras que Raziel terminaba de realizar su última evolución la energía desatada por Raziel Grayfia se congelo no dijo alguna palabra para luego oír el grito de furia mientras decía: ¡Forma final de Raziel modo dios vástago destructor del dios antiguo de nosgoth!.

Pero no había terminado Raziel sonrió que le falta el toque final Raziel volvería a sacar su don oscuro mientras pone su posee de pelea mientras sacando su máximo poder otra aura blanca apareció mientras reía Raziel dijo esto es el ki en la cual todas las criaturas la poseen Grayfia no entiendo nada así que Raziel lanzó una pequeña bola de energía para que viera ¿Esto eso es el ki? Pero para su sorpresa la última energía no lo podra sentir ya que solo los dioses pueden sentir el poder de un dios así que Raziel llegó al modo más allá de un dios vampíro ya que tengo que aclarar que solo los dioses de la destrucción y algunos vampíros antiguos pueden sentir el poder de los dioses continuamos. Grayfia ahora entiendo de que el no es de este mundo sino a otra dimensión Grayfia agradeció mucho pero Raziel la interrumpió y le suplico que si puede ver a los padres grémory para que pueda pedir la mano de rías grémory entonces como empezó agradarle mucho a Raziel así que Grayfia dió un si para que se fueran al Inframundo Raziel pero antes que se fueran aparecieron las tres ángeles caídas al ver su forma final de Raziel se sonrojaron mucho aún así abrazaron a Raziel el hylden se disculpó por que no les dijo que él puede evolucionar y obtener más poder y demás habilidades que todavía no revela aún Raziel no tuvo que de otra que llevarse a sus ángeles caídas Raziel le dijo que se agarren por que voy hacer la teletransportación en un instante llegaron a la gran residencia grémory Grayfia agradeció por el viaje tan rápido llegaron Grayfia abrió una gran puerta en dónde están todos los terrenos de la residencia grémory Raziel recordo mucho la llegada de zephon, la muerte de milikas grémory a manos del engrendro de zephon y la sub-evolución de Raziel al modo Raziel el antiguo y el final de su segundo hermano entre otros acontecimientos en soul dragón DxD Raziel salió de sus recuerdos por que Grayfia vio que no oía que llegaron a la mansión de los grémory la cual abrieron la puerta era el pequeño niño milikas grémory hijo de Sirzechs y Grayfia el niño vio a su madre y le dió un gran abrazo de amor Raziel recordó lo que también hacía lo mismo con su mamá umah cada vez que llegaba tarde o tenía que hacer trabajos por parte del clan grémory Raziel fue muy amable con su madre ya que nunca la conoció entre otros acontecimientos Raziel salio de su mente par ver al niño milikas grémory se presentó con educación hacia los invitados, bueno mi nombre es milikas grémory y es un gusto de conocerlos Raziel lloro vio un pequeño recuerdo flash back milikas grémory dando sus poderes a Raziel mientras lloraba por la muerte del niño para que Raziel empezará a evolucionar llegando al modo Raziel el antiguo mientras revivía al niño y exterminando a zephon con un poderoso kame-kame-ha combinado con el poder elemental del fuego pulverizando a zephon fin del flash back milikas pregunto ¿señor si está bien, como se llama? Raziel oyó su pregunta bueno milikas grémory mi nombre es Raziel milikas le agrado mucho más que el yerno de los grémory Raizer fénix ya que el es presumido ya que Raziel le gusta mucho los niños Raziel utilizando su telequinesis levantó el niño para llevárselo a sus hombros haciendole caballito milikas le agrado mucho a Raziel por ser de buen corazón puro luego de un lindo paseo por toda la mansión grémory Raziel dejo en el suelo par que fuera a ver a su abuela Venelana Grémory y su abuelo Zeoticus grémory los padres de rías y Sirzechs grémory el vampíro reconoció mucho a los padres pero mejor fingió que no los conoce Grayfia dejo al vampíro y a los padres de rías grémory a solas para que el vampíro pudiera pedir la mano de rías Raziel conto todo lo que no pertenece a esta dimensión sino a un mundo más diferente Raziel empezó a relata su batalla en contra del dios antiguo de nosgoth, la destrucción del planeta tierra y la desaparición de su universo 7, conociendo a su mejor amigo son Gokú, un encuentro especial con el clan grémory, la ayuda de los tres líderes de las facciones, entre más logros que hizo en soul dragón DxD pero Raziel no quería continuar con su relato se empezaría a llorar los padres de rías y Sirzechs vieron por que se detuvo en contar su historia sintieron como una extraña sensación que tienen que consolar a Raziel el vampíro sintió un cariño por parte de los padres de rías y Sirzechs Zeoticus y Venelana vieron que Raziel estuvo alegre el vampiro pidió disculpas por que no le gusta llorar pero debo de continuar en dónde me quedé Raziel se secó las lágrimas y continuo en dónde el vampíro relato de la batalla decisiva por la salvación de las demás dimensiones y la destrucción del dios antiguo de nosgoth Raziel conoce muy bien todo sobre el dios antiguo de nosgoth el hylden explico que todos ayudaron en derrotar al ejército maldito del dios de nosgoth se aventaron en contra del dios antiguo de nosgoth pero todos fueron asesinados o derrotados por la diferencia de poderes y la muerde su hija rías de la dimensión (soul dragón DxD), la furia del vástago del equilibrio y la última evolución de Raziel modo Raziel el dios vástago destructor del dios antiguo de nosgoth el hylden-vampiro siguió relatando todo de grandiosa batalla final que al final pulverizando con un poderoso kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino pero por no controlar muy bien mi técnica el golpe fue directo hasta el sol no tuve que sacrificarme por todos y es todo lo que me acuerdo Zeoticus y Venelana se dieron cuenta que Raziel no dijo ninguna mentira pero antes que los padres de rías y Sirzechs le agradeciera mucho estos sería interrumpido por la llegada de Raizer fénix el hylden gruñó como vampíro por que vería a Raizer en un parpadeo lo lanzó hasta afuera mientras milikas, Grayfia, Venelana y Zeoticus grémory fueron hasta afuera lo que se quedarían sin habla por las grandes poderes del vástago del equilibrio Raziel regreso a su forma original de vampíro todos vieron como Raziel lo golpeó pero no para matarlo solo sosteniendo su sacó mientras de advirtió que es: no te dejaré que toque a mi rías grémory, yo seré el nuevo yerno de los grémory y de los sitri No dejaré que este contigo maldito cobarde, yo te reto junto con tu equipo de mediocres que el clan grémory barrera el suelo para que no ganes pero si sucede si yo gano junto con Issei el reclamará a una de tus esclavas y yo me quedaré con tu equipo y Ravel fenix pero si tú me ganas (obvio que no sucederá jamás) yo dejaré de ser el nuevo yerno del clan grémory y te podrás casarte con rías grémory Raziel aventó el cuerpo de Raizer fénix el pájaro cobarde no dijo nada se regreso a su casa los demás que vieron y oyeron todo se sonprendiero por lo que dijo si más los grémory dieron el sí para el rating game en una semana los grémory le agradaron mucho el nuevo yerno y futuro esposo de rías grémory milikas grémory le encantó su amabilidad por ser bueno con los niños, Grayfia le agrado por ser una buena persona con ella también fue testigo de las tres evoluciones que tiene Raziel el vampiro no se daría cuenta que sus tres ángeles caídas vieron de como humilló a unos de los hijos de los fénix ellas ya saben muy bien las grandes habilidades del vástago del equilibrio.

Raziel se despidió de los grémory junto con Grayfia y milikas los cuatro desaparición para luego llegar a la mansión de la vieja escuela kuoh rías y todas estuvieron buscando a Raziel pero no sé daría cuenta que antes que llegaría Grayfia llegó para que recibiera a Raizer pero su encuentro con Raziel, la explicación de su llegada a high School DxD, encuentro inesperado de Raizer y la humillación hecha por el vampiro y el rating game por la mano de rías entre más cosas bueno sigamos, Raziel y sus tres ángeles caídas llegaron a su casa pero Raziel se le olvidó su llave dentro de su casa no tuvo que tocar la puerta mientras sus chicas locamente buscando por toda la casa que no escucharon que alguien tocaran la puerta Koneko fue a ver y al abrir la puerta vería a Raziel la nekomata fue la primera en abrazar Raziel senpai a donde fue es muy tarde para que venga tan de noche el vampíro le acarició su cabello Koneko se alegró mucho que su senpai la ame al igual que todas mittelt se puso celosa, Reynare y kalawarner solo rieron mucho mittelt se enojó se lanzo a pelear por la mano de Raziel Koneko también poniendo sus guantes de pelea pero Raziel las detuvo Raziel no le gusta ver a sus queridas que pelee la angel y la nekomata saben que su senpai no le agrada que peleará ya que Raziel las ama sin importar nada su pasado de ellas Raziel tiene prisa para ver a rías y una buena noticia que sus padres dieron el sí para que pudiera tomar su mano par luego casarse no solo con rías sino con las demás chicas enamoradas de su salvador y protector de todo Koneko grito por que encontró al vampíro las demás oyeron que Koneko grito fueron hasta la puerta su sorpresa al ver a Raziel pero lo que estallaría los celos de las chicas que viene agarrando la mano de Koneko y a su lado sus ángeles caídas que no se separan de su salvador y protector de todo Raziel las tranquilizó por que no le gusta ver a sus chicas que pelearán por el solo le encanta que estén a su lado las demás se y calmado mucho se abalanzaron para regalarle unos lindos abrazos y besos en las mejillas del vampíro. Raziel muy tímido pero feliz sabiendo que sus chicas jamás lo dejaría solo ya que están locamente enamorada del vampiro Raziel se abalanzó contra las chicas para jugar con ellas pero nuestro héroe vampíro le daría una noticia a rías que cambiaría su vida y amaría más al hylden con más cariño que nunca mientras las demás no se daría ni idea que fue hasta la residencia grémory con Grayfia para pedir la mano de rías las chicas terminaron con nuestro héroe todo muy rojo y sonrojado Raziel le tenía una sorpresa que dijo rías hoy me encontré a la sirvienta Grayfia porque te estuvo buscando pero se encontró conmigo le practique de mis historia y luego le enseñé mis tres evoluciones y le pedí que me llevará con tus padres y también le conté que igual le dije a tus padres de mi historia pero fuimos interrumpidos por Raizer fénix le di una golpiza pero tus padres me detuvieron para que no lo matará que harán un rating game por tu mano contra el equipo de Raizer fenix y lo más importante que tus padres me dieron el sí para que te cases conmigo rías abrió los ojos por la importante noticia que que sus padres se hayan en cariñado mucho y que puedan que no pertenece a este mundo entre otras anelotas del vástago del equilibrio rías le dió un gran beso francés por que nunca ningún hombre la hayan defendido por que nunca pensó en conocer a Raziel ya que sus sentimientos por el vampiro eran muy claros y que también sintiera algo por ella y por el Raziel también se declaró para que aceptara ser su novia rías con lágrimas de alegría dió un si lo que Raziel olvidó que las demás oyeron todo lo que dijo y se pusieron celosas y aún más sus tres ángeles caídas también ardieron más que nunca por que rías gano demasiado terreno por el amor de Raziel el vampíro al ver las demás que vienen hacia el, Raziel se hizo bolita para que las chicas encabronadas las demás al ver su forma de cómo actúa como un niño las demás dejaron su enojo para que las

demás se sonrojaron mucho por su forma de ser de todo un niño las demás se lanzaron para darle mucho amor y cariño ya que no fue su culpa Raziel también les dijo ¡que si todas también quieren ser sus novias y protegerlas de todo! Las demás chicas al oír lo dicho de su amado todas hasta Sona sitri que se cumplió su sueño rías entendió que si tiene que ganar en el rating game para no casarse con Raizer sino con su amor Raziel el vampiro les dijo que los entrenará par que sean más fuertes que el rival.

Raziel utilizando la habilidad de parar el tiempo congelando todo el movimiento del planeta tierra así que todos volvieron hasta la habitación del tiempo pero Raziel sacando la segadora espíritual divino Reaver pudo agrandar más la habitación del tiempo para que todos pudieran entrar tanto los grémory como los sitri Raziel con una voz sería les advirtió que les enseñara en como manejar muy bien sus poderes y el desbloqueo del ki que tienen todos ustedes solos tres se irán con Ariel para que les ayude en fortalecer su resistencia y fuerza ya que ustedes tres son demasiado débiles saji, Issei y Kiba ya que los dos pelearon contra mí y les gane fácilmente y Ariel se encargara de aumentar su fuerza y resistencia, yo me haré cargo de aumentar aún más su defensa para que nadie logré ganarles fácilmente como yo lo hice y es como saji, Issei y Kiba entendieron lo que Raziel les dijo si más Ariel se llevó a los tres para comenzar con el entrenamiento Raziel planeo varias actividades para las demás chicas pero como no conoce muy bien sus habilidades así que las reunió para que todas se coloquen en formación de pelea Raziel sacando sus dos segadoras de almas la espectral y la físico les dijo que lo ataquen con todo su poder no se contengan chicas para saber que puntos débiles y tratar de poder manejar y desaparecer esas debilidades así que rías desatando su poder demoníaco, akeno transformando en sacerdotisa del trueno y desatando su poder de mitad de Ángel caído, Koneko poniéndose sus guantes de pelea, mittelt, kalawarner, Reynare sacando sus lanzas de luz, sona sitri y todas las chicas preparándose para pelear con Raziel el vampíro se preparó para un pequeño combate sin lastimar a sus chicas las demás trataron de golpear a Raziel pero ninguna logro hacerle un rasguño o golpe leve en lo que ellas muy cansadas ya no le siguieron el paso Raziel vio que no debió sacar más poder y mejor ya no continuo en la mini práctica de combate para saber más de sus habilidades de cada una de ellas pero lo que no vería Raziel que las demás todavía cansadas gritando con mucho esfuerzo que es: que pasó no que continuar con la práctica de combate Raziel, acaso tú nos dijistes muy bien que todas nosotras debemos de sobrepasar nuestros límites, tu tambien lo hicistes por protegernos de tus hermanos malvados, de la brigada del caos, del androide cell y del dios antiguo de nosgoth nosotras también estaremos a tu lado jamás te dejaremos solo amor todas nosotras te comprendimos mucho por salvarnos del monstruo del dios antiguo de nosgoth y aparte mi otra yo de ese extraño mundo para nosotros Mori para que alcanzarás tu última evolución Raziel pero en caso que el malvado dios antiguo de nosgoth reaparezca y destruya tu dimension acaso no vengaras la muerte de todos ellos, de tu familia y novias Raziel por favor continuemos con la práctica Raziel.

El vampíro vio que sus chicas no se darían por vencidas fácilmente pero Raziel ya sacando conclusiones que tiene planeado un entrenamiento para cada una de ellas Raziel les explico que cada una tiene ciertas debilidades por eso hice esta práctica para saber de sus habilidades chicas y es como Raziel les dijo de sus ejercicios a cada una de ellas que tienen que hacerlo y es como cada una realizando su entrenamiento que les dijo para cada una y que sobrepasen sus límites y se conviertan en seres más poderosos del Inframundo pero Raziel tampoco se quedaría atrás y también entreno como nunca y luego de terminar la semana completa para el rating game Raziel descongelo el tiempo ya que todo regreso a la normalidad rías le propuso que si ¿Quería ser parte de su familia? Rias grémory y Sona empujo a rías también le propuso el mismo trato pero como ya Raziel sabe que si dice si lo convertirán en demonio así que rechazo la propuesta de ambas chicas rías y Sona lloraron pero el vampiro las consoló mucho pero trato de realizar un trato sin que lo convirtiera en demonio pero les dijo que si solo le ponen una marca de sus respectivos clanes para poder ayudarles en todo rías grémory y Sona sitri suspirando por el rechazo sin otra alternativa que hicieron caso a Raziel para que le pusieran una marca del clan grémory y sitri en ambos brazos Raziel cargo de la cintura de rías y Sona las dos novias de Raziel se sonrojaron mucho y muy tímidas pero comprendieron que Raziel tiene sentimientos mutuos por que las ama las dos le dieron besos en las mejillas pero Raziel muy rojo pero feliz ya que eran de los clanes grémory y sitri al igual que la historia original del anime el equipo grémory logro vencer al equipo de Raizer fénix solo quedando Raziel y Raizer pero no fue pieza fácil de derrotar y le dió la peor humillación hecha por el vástago del equilibrio y así ganando para romper el compromiso con el clan fénix pero Raizer fénix lanzó una bola de fuego como distracción Raziel detuvo el ataque pero cuál sería la sorpresa que rías ya no estaba se lo llevó Raizer a rías a la fuerza Raziel más enojado que nunca pero se tranquilizó las demás del equipo que perdieron con el clan grémory unieron fuerzas para que Raziel pueda detectar la presencia de rías en solo 3 segundos Raziel pudo localizar con la presencia de rías y Raizer fénix los padres de rías estuvieron inconformes lo que hizo Raizer con su hija obligar a casarse con el ya que ella no lo ama mucho como su Raziel el vampiro les dijo a todos que se agarren muy bien por que haré la teletransportación Raziel y todos desaparecieron de la dimensión artificial llegando a la residencia fénix antes que se celebrará el casamiento de rías con Raizer el vampíro interrumpió el festejo diciendo: maldito Raizer yo te gane limpiamente y tú dijistes que dejarías en paz a rías grémory pero tú palabra es una mierda solo quieres hacerte el héroe salvador de los demonios me se muy bien la historia de la gran guerra entre las dos facciones los Ángeles y ángeles caídos y que por causa de esta estúpida guerra casi estuvieron a punto de extinguirse y que tienen que usar a los seres humanos como conejillos de indias para que los sirvan fielmente por favor es lo más tonto que mi historia por lo menos soy mitad vampíro y mitad hylden y no me siento avergonzado de lo que soy sino orgulloso y también soy una especie de salvador de dimensiones, también un antiguo dios destructor, entre más cosas fui en mis tiempos ahora soy el verdadero vástago del equilibrio, redentor y destructor, Ángel de la muerte, salvador de todas la dimensiones y aniquilador del falso dios antiguo de nosgoth yo jamás he huido de una pelea , yo Raziel te reto por la mano de rías grémory, Sirzechs lucifer me oyes amigo solo quiero pedirte 4 favores las cuales son:

1.-si gano otra vez la mano de rías yo quiero también casarme con Sona sitri y Ravel fenix mis consetidas y a las más lindas del Inframundo y del mundo

2.-que perdonen a la hermana de Koneko Kuroka de sus fechorías y disque mató a uno de los demonios cuanto la reencarno primero

3.-que si también le gano otra vez me quedaré con el equipo de Raizer fénix para mí solo y que Issei pueda quedarse con quien sea pero que mi hermano sea muy feliz

4.-quiero crear un grupo de héroes con los sitri, agarrés, bael y grémory el grupo se llamará razielim y que pueda hablar con el líder de los Ángeles y el gobernador de los Ángeles caídos es todo lo que quiero y que comience la destrucción de Raizer fénix

El hermano de rías Sirzechs lucifer no podía creer que lo conozca muy bien pero su esposa Grayfia y sus padres hablaron lo que pasó Sirzechs lucifer entendió que el equipo rival perdió y Raziel reclamo la mano de rías grémory pero Raizer como todo un cobarde se llevó a su hermanita Sirzechs lucifer dió por cancelada la boda entre rías y Raizer fénix el heredero del clan fénix se lanzó contra Sirzechs lucifer pero todos no se darían cuenta que Raziel apareció para proteger a Sirzechs grémory el gobernador de los demonios no vio su movimiento y cómo llego tan rápido el vampiro sostuvo su mano para luego lanzarlo hasta el suelo y activando la segadora de almas espectral pero fue rodeado por soldados de cristal pero todos los amigos y novias de Raziel se lanzaron para que el vampiro fue a darle una golpiza pero Raziel llamo a Issei para que lo ayudará en contra de Raizer fénix Issei se emocionó mucho por que ayudará con su maestro en darle una golpiza si más ambos peleadores le pidieron que hiciera una dimensión artificial Sirzechs lucifer teletransportó a los combatientes en una arena de pelea pero a Raziel no le gusto y sacando la segadora espíritual divino Reaver cambiando el campo de batalla por uno del desierto todos los espectadores no pueden decir nada ante los increíbles poderes de Raziel el vástago del equilibrio Sirzechs lucifer les dijo que si se rendían, se desmaya o mueren ganan Así que comiencen ahora Raziel posicionando sus brazos para la liberación de todo su poder oculto Raziel gritando sacando su don oscuro, después el ki y por último el estado más allá de un dios vampíro Raziel gritando: combinación del don oscuro, el ki y ki de los dioses don oscuro supremo, una luz resplandeciente alumbró todo el campo de batalla los espectadores y el gran rey demonio no pueden ver por la luz muy fuerte que no verían una que el resplandor desapareció en su lugar una figura apareció en el campo de batalla era nada más que Raziel pero con un aura de color violeta oscuro unos relámpagos cubrió el cuerpo de Raziel Issei se impactó mucho porque no tiene ni idea que Raziel tuviera tanto poder oculto pero nuestro héroe vampíro todavía no muestra todos sus poderes ocultos sino era un 0.03 por ciento de todo su máximo poder como vástago del equilibrio pero Raziel ordenó que le diera su mano derecha Issei hizo caso Raziel vio su guante del emperador dragón rojo el vampiro le dió un poco de ki para que Issei mientras en la mano derecha un gran dragón de color rojo sintió que su portador obtuvo un pequeño incremento de poder por una deidad más poderosa de todas las dimensiones su nombre es draig el dragón rojo trato de comunicarse con Issei pero la energía Dada por Raziel le impidió la comunicación Issei oyó que pueda hablar con draig el pervertido se comunicó pero no había respuesta Raziel utilizando la segadora espíritual divino Reaver entro en la mano derecha la sorpresa sería ver por primera vez a draig mucho más grande el vampiro hablo con draig que si ayudará a Issei para que pueda por lo menos sacar su balance break scale mail balance break el dragón se quedó sorprendido que supiera mucho del movimiento prohibido draig Si más opción le dió el sí pero antes que me digas cómo activarlo, se me olvidó presentarme mi nombre es Raziel y es un gusto de conocerlo pero se mucho de usted draig pero dígame cómo ayudar a mi hermano Issei que por lo menos pueda soportar el scale mail balance break draig le dijo lo que tiene que hacer Issei es ofrecer algo al cambio le daré un poco de mi poder a mi portador pero este balance break está incompleto solo le daré diez segundos sino este se romperá por ser un balance break incompleto pero Raziel dando el don oscuro a draig con este regalo oscuro tu portador aguantará lo más que pueda y del balance break scale mail no te preocupes draig el don oscuro se encargara de todo sin que Issei pierda esos diez segundos serán infinito bueno parece que todos me andan esperando para la masacre de Raizer luego nos vemos draig Raziel se despidió del compañero de Issei el hylden regreso al campo de batalla Raziel le explicó cómo activar su balance break scale mail Issei hizo caso en un par de 2 minutos llego a su scale mail balance break una armadura de dragón rojo cubrió el cuerpo de Issei pareciendo un dragón vivo pero su portador puede aumentar su poder hasta llegar el límite también los espectadores se asombraron mucho que uno de los dragones legendarios celestiales despertó si más los dos se lanzaron a pelear contra Raizer fénix Raziel inicio desaparecieron de la vista de los espectadores y de Issei tan rápido un pequeño impulso lanzó el cuerpo del ave fénix mientras Raziel ordenó que golpeara muy fuerte el cuerpo de Raizer fénix Issei entendió lo que dijo Raziel el pervertido espero que llegara Raizer Issei golpeó fuertemente a Raizer fénix para que Raziel gritando modo campeón vampírico apareciendo la armadura de un vampiro antiguo dandole una combinación de patadas en la cara y usando su esferas de fuerza haciendo que rebote el cuerpo de Raizer fénix como pelota de tenis de un lugar a otro Raziel dandole el pase a Issei el pervertido realizado un puño con la mano izquierda golpeó otra vez a Raizer madandolo hasta el cielo el vampiro volando sin sus alas de murciélago con su aura se elevó para que todos vieran las grandes habilidades de Raziel el vástago del equilibrio los golpes que le dió el hylden a Raizer no se contenía para nada ni dejándolo descansar el cuerpo de Raizer estuvo sangrando demasiado por los golpes dados por Raziel y más de Issei que su regeneración no actuaba tan rápido Raizer fénix cayó del cielo hasta el suelo creando un impacto de una gran grieta el vampiro aterrizando y rompiendo su columna vertebral que se oyó como se rompía su espalda Raziel empezó a crear su poderosa y temible kame kame-kame-ha destructora de almas Issei vio este gran tremendo poder que realizó y todas las chicas y espectadores estuvieron viendo con algo de temor en un instante Raziel lanzó su kame-kame-ha destructora de almas contra Raizer fénix que quedó todo noqueado todos aplaudieron por el espectáculoso combate Raziel e Issei ganaron de nuevo limpiamente después regresó a su estado basé Sirzechs lucifer declaró la victoria de ambos peleadores que fueron adorados como si fueran dioses pero a Raziel no le interesa eso pero todas las mujeres del Inframundo se volvieron locas por Raziel y su belleza de un ángel pero sus chicas vieron todo desde una pantalla mágica lo que hizo rías, Sona y Ravel fenix lo más increíble que hizo jamás en la vida y nunca vieron grandes poderes en su vida pero entendieron que tienen al vástago del equilibrio los padres de Raizer pidieron disculpas por lo que hizo Raizer pero Raziel sacando sus lágrimas se abalanzó para darles un gran abrazo por que recordo que la mamá de Ravel fenix siempre fue como una madre para Raziel nunca lo dejo solo junto con umah lo apoyaron en todo y su casamiento con Ravel fenix fin del recuerdo Raziel salió de su mente para luego pedir disculpas por lo que hizo lord y Lady fénix vieron que el vampíro es muy agradable y si más las chicas de Raizer también se enamoraron perdidamente de Raziel ya que lo hizo por rías grémory así que Raziel se llevó a su equipo Issei esperando para que llegue Raziel las demás chicas del harem de Raizer se fueron agarradas de cada una del cuerpo de Raziel el vampíro no dijo pero como todas no quieren separarse de su Raziel senpai Raziel vio esto pidió disculpas a Issei le dijo que las demás están también enamoradas de mi por que siempre me tiene que ocurrir pero no me voy a quejar yo soy un vampiro y como tal debo de comportarme como tal soy yo las voy a proteger de todo las demás lo que dijo sus corazones empezó a latir más por el hylden Sirzechs lucifer le pudo cumplir sus peticiones Koneko al oír que su hermana fue perdonada de sus actos de asesinato se fue a darle un gran beso por lo que hizo ya que a igual que las tres ángeles caídas también las perdono y les dió una nueva oportunidad de hacer sus vidas como buenas personas Koneko se abalanzó para darle mucho amor y dandole muchos besos por lo amable que es con sus amigos y todas también hicieron lo mismo nuestro héroe no dijo nada mientras los padres de rías y Ravel fenix les dió el gusto de ver a sus hijas felices con Raziel a su lado.

Hasta aquí terminar soul DxD, espero que les haya gustado que pasará en el siguiente capítulo peligro en la ciudad kuoh la furia de Raziel cambiando al modo campeón vampírico oscuro.

Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente se despide atentamente Raziel Master soul Reaver hasta luego adiós.


End file.
